


ACT TWO: One Bad Apple

by Silvanfan



Series: A Dance between Dragons and Wolves [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvanfan/pseuds/Silvanfan
Summary: Feelings are hard to deal with, and harder to express. Gabriel Reyes comes to terms with his feelings for Jack Morrison by throwing himself into Jesse McCree. (Pun intended.)In unrelated and barely touched news, Angela Ziegler wants Jack Morrison badly.In this Universe, Jack is oblivious af.





	1. Prologue, and a Visit

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Act Two can be read independently, as it will focus on R76 and McReyes. If you're interested, you can read Act One, and then see how the chapters intertwine.
> 
> End notes contain content spoilers in case you absolutely need to know where the characters are heading.

_**Prologue** _  
It began with an angel.

No, it began with God. For only God can craft such beautiful blue eyes, piercing straight through him. Only God could be responsible for golden tresses that tempt the fingers, making him constantly aware that his own dark digits twitched with the desire to caress and stroke. Only God could have molded that body, and, oh, what a body it was. A sturdy frame to lean on, always ready to support. Always supple. Always able. Always willing. Always strong. 

But surely out of reach.

Much unlike that voice. That voice was a whistle from the heavens, a shout that stretched across battlefields to cheer the disheartened and hurt. A voice that inspired the hopeless on their last breath to plod on with a cheer.

A voice that vibrated through him now, making his heart race faster, even in spite of the adrenaline pumping through him. A voice that somehow reverberated throughout the vast simulation room, unforgiving today in it’s challenge. It gave him the strength to raise his head, and see that beautiful face through a blur of sweat and, if he was honest, a touch of tears. 

In spite of the weariness and profound ache, he was in heaven. 

 

 **. . . - - - . . .**

 

**_Chapter One_ **

“Her name is Angela Ziegler, I heard.”

“Wow, she’s so young...but I guess that’s how it is with prodigies. I barely got outta high school right.”

“Shouldn’t she be in a library somewhere? What’s she doing at a military facility?”

“Takin’ the grand tour, looks like. They shouldn’ let kids in here though.”

“I dunno about that. If that’s the tour they give the Uni kids, it makes them all older than McCree.”

“Yeah, but you know McCree is...different. But what I meant was that there’s a little kid walkin’ around with them, with beads in her hair and everythin.’”

“Are you kidding? That’s Ana Amari’s kid. She’s been a part of this team longer than you, Grunt.”

“Shit, look at that, some people have all the luck! She’s gettin’ cosy with the big dogs. I can’t imagine bein’ so cool with Wilhelm or Lindholm. Those guys are terrifying!”

“Heck, Grunt, Reinhardt is a champ. He takes everyone out for beers every few weeks. You’ve probably missed out ‘cuz you’re doing laps or something. That guy might look scary, but he’s great. Unlike that devil king that’s leading them around.”

“You got that right! I can’t take two steps without that asshole on my ass for somethin’ or another. The man is a goddamn beast. Jeeze, check out the way Zee-gler is lookin’ at him. She’s just eating up everythin’ the man has to say. Her mouth is hanging open and everythin’!”

“Hey, if I was ever lucky enough for Morrison to look at me like that, I’d be eating it up too. Gotta hand it to him, he’s got charisma. Can’t let the outsiders see the beast we see every morning. That’s why he’s the face of this place. Can’t have someone like Reyes be the headliner when they’re hiding behind scowl, scar and hoodie the way he does. The two are day and night.”

“I don’t mind that one. He might be a hard-ass, but he’s a cool guy. I don’t get why he’s trailin’ behind them like that though. I thought the Blackwatch Boys were goin’ down to that new pub down by the…”

“McCree’s with them.”

“Aw, shit. Poor Reyes… I’m seein’ him now, Wilhelm was blockin’ him before. Damn, Zee-gler’s even making McCree laugh. That ain’t something that happens much.”

“He used to be worse, when he first came here. Reyes is getting him to loosen up, be more human.”

“Heh, I’m sure Reyes likes “to loosen up” McCree-.”

“Moron.”

“-but he seems to be talkin’ pretty easily with that Zee-gler girl. No wonder Reyes has that look on his face. Shit…”

“Her name is Ziegler, Grunt. Besides, Reyes always has a look on his face. Oh god, he’s looking...they’re all looking at…”

**“Cadet Buckmire! Quit screwing around and get over here! Cadet Grant! Ten laps around the Watchpoint!”**

_“Oh god, It’s Morrison.”_

“Yes Sir, right away! ”


	2. Testing, Testing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, there was nothing.

In the beginning, there was just the two of them. Or so it had seemed really. 

He had been nothing, invisible, alone, a nobody from nowhere. He had felt like a wraith, moving amongst men, going through the motions. Yes, his parents had been a support, but he had felt like he needed more. The world was a dark place, and he did nothing but add to its darkness, brooding and contemplating the idea of _purpose_. On a whim, in an effort to be useful, he had thrust himself into the nearest program, hoping to be of some _real_ use. He had ticked the boxes without thinking, signed his name on the dotted line, and was escorted promptly to be "tested".

In no way did his testing involve paper and ink.

He had run, jumped, dodged, rolled, crawled, pushed, pulled, strained, carried, and maneuvered his way through more obstacle courses than he had cared to count. He did it all without thinking of his straining limbs, his weary muscles, his popping veins. 

The real testing, though, came in liquid form. After being poked, prodded, swabbed and examined, he was injected with it. He was drowned in it, in large vats big enough to kill a cow. He was made to swallow it in capsules the size of his thumb. He drank it in his morning coffee, and after several weeks, didn't realize that it was a part of his morning shower. He had been saturated with the beautiful, bitter, iridescent liquid that glistened like oil on his skin and surged through his body. On his down time (which seemed few, and far between) he fancied he could hear it rushing through his veins like a tidal wave, roaring in his ears and prickling at his fingertips. At no point, in all of this, did he ever regret his decision. His heart now beat in his chest with pride at his broad(er) shoulders, and his bulging muscles. His body had become a weapon, his hands had become symbols of protection, his footsteps now drums of war. During his time being "tested" at the unmarked facility, he had been the only subject. He was never one for talk anyway. He had kept his eyes down, and his responses to the scientists curt yet courteous. 

Then the simulation happened, and his life began. 

 

. . . - - - . . . 

 

Gabriel Reyes was always capable of intense anger. Anger that boiled his blood and choked him. He used to revel in the feeling, preferring to let his fists explain just how upset he was. But then he started the program. He had learned to control his racing mind, which was usually bogged down with hate for the brothers who had abandoned him. He had learned to control his body, to attack the points which would cause the most pain, leaving his opponents crippled and screaming. He had learned to control his eye, ever observant, ever critical. But that damned Program never taught him how to deal with his emotions, and he was now back in a choke-hold. He trailed behind the group, barely listening to the lighthearted chatter. 

_Listen to him. Jack Goldenboy Starchild I Wish I Could Punch Him In The Face Morrison saying his pretty words and getting all those precious Oohs and Aahs from that..._ Girl _. Doesn't he have any damn shame? It's sickening, the way she's just hanging on to his every word. The way she's gorging him with her eyes. He could be her father or something..._

He plodded along behind the cheerful group, feeling wave after wave of depression and hurt crash over him. Jesse, intuitive as always to Gabriel's moods when it came to Jack, had known immediately how the older man felt on Angela's arrival, yet was still up in front with Angela and Jack, somehow talking and laughing easily with them as if they had all been friends for ages. Reyes gritted his teeth and tried, not for the first or last time, to bore holes into the back of the cowboy's head with his eyes. But it just seemed as though Jesse laughed louder, a hand keeping his ridiculous cowboy hat in place. Gabriel looked at the backs of the happy trio, and thought of death. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a solid thump on his back.

"It has been a great day, has it not, my friend?" Reinhardt was laughing, one hand on his hip, the other now resting lightly on Reyes' shoulder. Morrison was now calling out to Bucky, who seemed to have been chatting with Grunt. There was a camera in the Girl's hand. 

_You've **got** to be kidding me, Morrison... _ Reyes' shrugged, and pulled the hood over his head more securely. "Sure, Reinhardt." He managed aloud through gritted teeth. He knew he must have looked an intimidating sight, with his face, wrecked by scars, hidden in the darkness of his hoodie, and he hoped that he could use this to his advantage once again to avoid the impending photo opportunity. His grim appearance, however, never worked to scare away Fareeha Amari, who turned around, hand clutching Ana Amari's.

"I think we're taking a picture, Mister Gabe. Did you know that in ancient times, it was thought that pictures could steal away a person's soul?"

In spite of himself, Gabriel's lips twitched into a lopsided smile, and he patted the girl on the head. Her mother smiled as well, and while Fareeha chattered on, she leaned in close to Gabriel's ear and whispered, "You're overreacting, Gabriel." 

He wasn't sure if he could blush, but Gabriel felt his face go hot. He huffed, and looked away. Reinhardt's large hand, still on his shoulder, gave a reassuring squeeze, and stayed in place. Reyes' knew his teammates well; Reinhardt was trying to anchor him in his own way. Reyes turned toward Reinhardt to thank him, and stopped short as he realized that Jack had now come to stand beside them. His blue eyes pierced Gabriel's, then raked over his face, travelling all over his body. Gabriel felt his body tighten in response, and it took all the control he could muster to not lick his lips. Instead, he returned the piercing glare with is own, and was about to snarl something, _anything_ hurtful into Jack's ear, when Jack moved first, quickly closing the distance to the side of Gabriel's hooded face.

"You might think that you can fool everyone, with your cool hoodie and your mean looks, but I've known you forever. I know your eyes. You are a wolf, Gabriel Reyes. A wolf hunting its prey."

Gabriel was sure that his heart would leave his chest. He had thought that Jack was going to kiss his cheek, so had stayed perfectly still in response. Now he was being called out for being a hungry wolf, and he kicked for letting his desire betray him. He had thought he was doing a good job hiding it...

"But you still managed to surprise me though," Jack continued, smiling broadly, "because I didn't know you liked them _that_ young."

Gabriel's voice choked, and his face contorted in confusion and disbelief. He didn't know when Reinhardt had left their side; he was now bending over Torbjorn and Angela, laughing with them as Bucky fumbled with the camera. Regardless, Gabriel was relieved at the giant's absence, and was getting ready to knock Jack's teeth into the back of his skull, when Amari firmly planted herself between the two, saying loudly, "Get ready for the picture, Fareeha." 

Gabriel inhaled deeply and looked into Bucky's shaking hands. To his left, Jack posed, arms on hips, and on the far side, Jesse, still laughing and holding on to his hat, leaned into Angela, who was draped over Torbjorn as though they were old friends. Gabriel was sure he could pass out from anger at any moment.

Bucky called out shakily from behind the camera, "Everyone say 'payload'!"


	3. She Bangs, She Bangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With age comes wisdom. Sometimes.

Even before Reyes had joined the Soldier Enhancement Program twelve years back, he had found it hard to sleep. When he was a teenager, scrounging a living wherever he could and seeking refuge in abandoned houses, he would lie awake at night and imagine all the things he'd wanted and wished he could have for his own. In those days, what the omnics didn't destroy, the looters took. He was incredibly grateful when the Soldier Enhancement Program recruited him. While there, he realized that he didn't need _things_ , and had kept himself happy and busy honing his skills. The nights remained restless though, and he would go days without sleep, wandering the halls like a ghost. He couldn't pretend to be interested in shiny gaming consoles in his night-time musings; he was a young man by then, and wanted for nothing. 

After what he could only describe as "a shit day", Reyes lay on his bunk back in his room, welcoming the darkness around him. It had been another day of showing Angela around, a task that he had endured with gritted teeth. Angela was not told about Blackwatch though; it was still a secret from the public, and they had at least kept that fact hidden. But it was still expected that Reyes be there with her, especially as Blackwatch's commander. Although his crew was curious about a civilian's free movements around the Overwatch facility, Reyes had interpreted the signs. Angela was an incredibly talented medical scientist, and he was certain that Winston would be interested in recruiting her. He sighed, remembering the way the young woman would smile at Jack and, with an easy laugh, touch his arm lightly as she explained this or that. 

They had known each other for twelve years, yet Gabriel could never bring himself to tell Jack how he felt about him. Instead, he had spent those years fantasizing about him, shutting his eyes against his lonely reality. It had started with him mulling over Jack's features; his easy smile, his golden hair, those eyes that looked right through him into his core. Then, as the months went by and the two spent more time together, Gabriel started thinking about Jack's voice, that deep sound that resonated somewhere deep inside his soul. 

It came suddenly one night while he was still in the Program, as he was lying awake on his bed, eyes shut, visualizing Jack as he had been that day. It had been an off day, but they had still decided to train on their own, going through drills and running laps. Jack was always the faster one, and would run ahead, laughing at Gabriel every time he would pass him by. Gabriel had laughed back easily, and had called out that the farm-boy was starting to resemble a horse he had seen as a child. Jack only whooped, and ran faster, hurtling ahead. As Gabriel lay there in his bed that night, he had remembered Jack's wide shoulders and firm muscles, remembered how he had stared at Jack's back, appreciating those strong legs and that firm round ass. Then it had happened; Gabriel couldn't stop thinking about Jack's body, thinking how easy it would be for Jack to lift him up and push him against a wall. How easy it would be for Jack to crush his body against Gabriel's and suck on his lips,his tongue...

Gabriel's body had heated up almost instantly then, causing him to moan softly. His cock had stirred to life for the first time in a long while, and he automatically gripped it, firmly stroking himself at the thought of Jack assaulting him with lips, teeth and tongue. He hadn't lasted long then, cumming hard onto his stomach and sheets. Even after his heart rate had stabilized and his breathing became less heavy, he still continued to stroke himself slowly, legs splayed, aftershocks of pleasure making him shudder. After easily spending weeks awake, he fell asleep like that, hand still around his half hard cock. He had woken up the next day feeling happier than he had ever felt. 

It had become his routine back then; even though he could spend hours thinking about Jack Morrison, whenever he wanted to sleep he would release the control he had over his body and let himself be washed away in fantasies of Jack. He had had no interest in joining Overwatch, but had joined immediately when he heard that Morrison had eagerly accepted their offer. He had spent many years thinking of the best way to let the golden haired man know how he felt, but hid himself away in the darkness with his demons.

And now this _teenager_ had come to Overwatch, charming everyone. Granted, Gabriel knew he was being unfair. Jack usually put on a show of being an unapproachable hard-ass in front of everyone but the top members of Overwatch, but Gabriel couldn't help but be threatened by a beautiful, incredibly intelligent woman. Every move she made toward Jack seemed more and more like they would make the perfect power couple. 

_He's not yours, you know. You have no right to feel like she's intruding._ He rolled onto his stomach to bury his face in his flat pillow while his mind continued to swirl with thoughts of Jack. Jack never seemed to have a sleeping problem, and could always manage to flop down on his bunk at the end of a long day of training, or after a mission, and be snoring away in a few seconds. Reyes had chalked it up to the man's extraordinary movement speed and endurance; the man could run for hours on end without tiring. 

_I bet he can do a bunch of things on end without tiring..._

"Shut up, Gabriel," he muttered into his pillow. 

Finally, he sat up, and pushed himself out of bed. He moved here and there about his room, throwing on a pair of loose blue sweat pants that he found. 

"This is ridiculous," he grunted, struggling to put on one of his grey T-shirts on in the dark. "I' am an adult. I am the head of Blackwatch. I'm going to tell him."

It was early yet; Jack only slept after midnight, and Reyes would have time to catch him before he fell into one of his deep weekend sleeps. He decided to go barefoot for the sake of silence, and made his way to the doorway, grabbing his black hoodie on his way out. 

His room was at the end of the hallway designated for Blackwatch's agents. He glided silently past Jesse's room to his right. When Jesse had joined almost six months back, he was sullen and antisocial, not to mention incredibly young. In the end, Gabriel had decided what Jesse had needed most was trust. He chose to relocate the boy to the room next to his own, handed him a regulation Blackwatch pistol, and had left him alone and extremely bewildered. Jesse still constantly sneaked off, and would never say where he had been, but had become more open to interacting with the other members of Blackwatch. He even allowed Gabriel near enough to teach him how to disassemble and reassemble the regulation Blackwatch pistol he was given. Since then, Jesse could always be found somewhere near Gabriel. Reyes would never say that Jesse followed him around like a dog, as other had joked, but he was sure that it was Jesse's way of being friendly and showing his loyalty. 

As Gabriel passed the closed door of Jesse's room, he could hear the sound of the room's music system, and Jesse's deep voice singing about things that pissed him off. The doors were made of thick metal and glass, so that Gabriel could hear either Jesse or the music at all meant that the two were incredibly loud. It made his lips twitch into a smile, and genuine happiness entered his chest at the thought that the young man was happy and comfortable in his room. Quiet came from Lang's room opposite, but she was always an early sleeper. Gabriel continued softly down the hallway, passing the rooms for Bottle and Spoon, the Caribbean twins, on his right and left. Both seemed to be in Bottle's room, as he could hear Spoon's raucous cackle come from behind the door. Reyes shook his head in amazement. 

_For a team of infiltrators and spies who specialize in stealth, my crew is damn loud._

Bucky's room was last in the row of rooms, facing an empty room for one more Blackwatch member. Buckmire had joined a little while after Jesse McCree was brought on board, but was quick to be friendly with most, if not all, the members of Overwatch. He was quite the charmer, and Gabriel had hoped to bring the dark haired man on the next recon mission they had in a few days. Bucky's door was open, but his room was in darkness. 

Gabriel continued until he reached the T junction. He had the choice of taking the left route, passing through the kitchens, but reaching Jack's room quickly. Or he could go right, and walk through many activity rooms, hallways and stairways before getting to the block where Jack stayed. It would take him about half an hour to get there using that route. So he turned right, absentmindedly patting a softly whirring cleaning bot on the head as he went, trying to form the words he would say to Jack in his racing mind.

**. . . - - - . . .**

Angela was wide awake, sitting cross legged on the desk against the full length window, and looking up at the full moon. It had seemed too hot to sleep and her excitement over the past few days made her reject rest. The next day would be her last at the facility, and it just didn't seem fair. 

_I know I want to go back and finish my work at the uni, but I wish I could stay! It's so amazing here! But I've heard what they've been saying, and that's just not fair! I'm seventeen, yes, but that means nothing when I have a brain that can rival even the oldest at the university. And what about my age is so important anyway? I think it's impressive what I've accomplished in my years, and I think I could do anything I put my mind to!_

She hit her fist into her open palm, face set with determination.

_You've got this, Angela. You just need to assert yourself! Once you know what you want..._

_And what_ do _I want?..._

Jack Morrison's grinning face popped immediately into her mind. She remembered touching Jack's arm, his strong muscles hard under her fingertips. _He isn't just body, that man's mind... he's a brain. A throbbing brain...._

She grew hot, remembering how much she had wanted to run her fingers over his his broad chest, to feel the skin on his clean shaven cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted as she thought of Jack's hard muscles, and imagined herself worshiping his body, scraping her fingertips lightly down his front. She wondered what sounds he would make, if he would let himself make any sounds at all. She knew the type; the ones who wanted to put on a show of hyper-masculinity, and would remain silent, teeth gritted in concentration, while she took her pleasure from them. Then there were those who came completely undone, crying out as waves of pleasure drowned them both. 

_Or would he be a mix of the two? Would his lips be parted, panting, one arm thrown over his face, while I ride his iron-hard cock without mercy..._

Angela didn't realize that her own lips were parted at the thought, heat blooming between her legs. She gently thumbed her nipples into peaks, and reached another hand past the waistband of her shorts and stroked her core gently, which ached with want. She had had her fair share of experiences with _boys_ before. But Jack was a _man_ , and one that she was _very_ interested in. But man or not, she was absolutely certain that he would not be able to resist her if she went to him now. She looked down at herself. The tips of her blonde hair were long enough to brush her pert nipples, and would do just that when she took her vest off for him later. Her pink vest clung to her, accentuating her small breasts and generous curves, and was trimmed with cream lace. She wore a pair of matching shorts, and appreciated the way that her strong pale thighs gleamed in the moonlight. 

He wouldn't stand a chance. 

"Athena?" She called out tentatively.

The panel on the desk below her buzzed to life. From her understanding of Athena's system, Angela knew that the program would not to see her gently fingering herself, but she needed to make sure that an alarm wouldn't go off in the building as an unauthorized person made their way to the personal quarters of Overwatch's Strike Commander. 

"I'd like to place a call to Strike Commander Jack Morrison." 

The panel buzzed again, and she could see the typical animation that indicated her call was being put through. She tapped a button that disabled her camera, lay flat on the desk with spread legs, and waited for Jack to respond. She fingered herself slowly with one finger, enjoying her wetness, and swirled a wet finger around her hard clit. 

_If he answers, then I'll get what I need tonight. If not, then it's just not meant to happen."_

She almost jumped when Jack's voice answered calmly.

"Good night, Angela. How can I help?"

She squirmed, heart racing, and had to control herself from cumming right there and then. She stilled her fingers and said, turning her head toward the desk's microphone next to her head calmly, "Tomorrow is my final day, Strike Commander. Is it possible I can come to you with some last minute questions? I've some curiosities that I need...fulfilled...if I'm meant to continue my research successfully.

Jack laughed quietly, and Angela had to stop herself from moaning and thrusting into herself faster.

"Sure, let me arrange for you to be escorted-"

"No trouble Strike Commander, I can come to you, since I certainly remember the way. Besides, I would like a drink at your cafeteria, and I would much prefer to ask you these questions in relative privacy, especially as my research is _very_ confidential." 

Jack's voice seemed to falter, making Angela smile in triumph, "You _can_ call me Jack, Angela, which I've said before. I just think this is an unorthodox request-" 

"If we're to work together when I finish my research at the university, Strike Commander... _Jack_...then you should be able to trust me to make it from point A to point B. That was the purpose of my visit, no? Besides, Athena can always keep her eye on me. "

"I suppose so then, Angela. I'll be waiting, but-"

"I'll be at your quarters soon, Jack."

Angela pressed a button swiftly and ended the call. Her heart was racing in her chest, and every desire called for her to finger herself faster and cum right there and then to the sound of Jack's voice. However, control was essential in her line of work. She rolled off the desk, and washed her hands in the basin beside the door. She put on her sneakers and crept quietly from her room. 

The guest quarters were relatively small and removed from the rest of the facility. She was incredibly glad that her memory was as good as it was, and swiftly made her way to the main building's kitchens. As it was almost past midnight on a Saturday night, and surprisingly she met no one on her way. She was thankful for this; she would have to explain her very minimal appearance, but was prepared to blame it on the night's heat. 

In no time at all she was at the kitchens. She chatted brightly with an omnic chef on night duty. It gave her the drink she requested; plain water with lime and mint leaves. The night was stiflingly hot, and her own heat was no help. She needed to seem cool and collected, and she drew on the power of the simple concoction to calm her. Taking her glass with her, she sipped her drink as she made her way through the halls. Angela knew that Athena would be keeping an eye on her, making sure that she kept to the paths that would lead directly to Jack's room. 

She arrived at the heavy metal door, shivering slightly in spite of the heat. Her heart pounded in time with her knocks on Jack's door, and she sipped her cup of water. She measured hear breaths resolutely, set her shoulders back, and licked her lips. The door opened and there was Jack, still wearing clothes from earlier that day; a sheer fitted jersey of spandex that showed off every muscle on his body, his leather gun holsters, and his jeans. 

_Control. Calm yourself, Angela._

Angela noticed Jack's jaw drop a bit as his eyes took in what she was wearing, but he regained his composure just as quickly as he stepped aside and courteously invited her in.

"Hot night, no, Jack?" She asked innocently, sipping on her drink to hide her smile as she walked in. 

Jack's room was very neat, and very minimal. Two doors led off to different directions, but were closed. The room only had a bed and a multi-purpose desk. 

"I don't usually conduct meetings in here, so there's only the console chair-"

"It's not _that_ formal a meeting, Jack. And besides, I'd rather stand."

This was her own test, to see where Jack's desires fell. Jack wouldn't stay standing with her; that would seem odd. If he chose the bed, it would indicate his own desires, while the console chair would be easy for her to straddle. The thought of her sliding down his thick cock while she straddled him made her pussy pulse with want, and she gulped. 

Jack's eyebrows twitched, and without hesitation he sat on the edge of his desk. "Just in case, I'll leave the chair available."

 _Well played, Jack._

Angela sipped her drink again to hide her disappointment at not having predicted this move of his. 

"So what would you like to ask, Angela?"

"I was wondering about the life of Jack Morrison. It must get quite lonely here, where all one thinks of is duty to one's country."

Jack laughed at that, crossing his arms. His muscles bulged, and Angela could feel her legs tremble. It would be so easy for him to pick her up, crush her body with his against a wall, and assault her with lips, teeth, tongue-

You're never alone as a part of Overwatch. We all become family, really, and we're all pretty close." 

_This was it._

"Jack, there are some things you can't do with your family."

She took another deep drink, and this time felt a mint leaf wash onto her lower lip. She left it there, and set the glass down. Jack was frowning, confused, as his eyes rested on the small leaf, poised delicately and perfectly on her lip. Jack's eyebrows knitted together even more as his eyes met hers, confused. She maintained the eye contact, taking several steps toward him. Her tongue extended outward and scooped the leaf into her mouth. Jack's arms uncrossed, and he gripped the edge of his desk. 

"Angela?"

"I've been thinking about you, Jack, and it's _all_ I can think about. I want to feel you, and I'm sure you'd enjoy being able to find some release with me, given such a stressful environment-"

Jack's eyes widened. "Wait, Angela..." 

Angela was directly in front of him now, She licked her lips pointedly, and raised her left knee to the edge of the desk, trapping him between her legs. Her right hand circled his left wrist, while her other hand raised to cup his cheek. 

"Think of how great it would feel, Jack, pumping yourself inside me," she whispered, heart racing. She could feel the heat between her legs radiating between them, and felt herself start aching anew. 

Jack caught her other hand gently before it could touch his face, "Angela, you-" 

"-Jack, you still awake?" 

The door opened, letting the harsh light of the hallway into the dimly lit room. Gabriel's jaw dropped and he drew back, face twisting at the sight of the two. Jack's hand moved reflexively in surprise, causing Angela to lose her balance and fall flush against Jack's body. 

"Reyes, wait-" 

As they attempted to untangle themselves, Gabriel turned on his heel, and walked away, insides ripping apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. In case you're wondering, Jesse is listening to "Those little things" by Rodney Carrington, which I listen to to cheer myself up when I'm pissed off XD
> 
> 2\. In this fic, Mercy is 17. In some countries (like mine), 18 is the age of consent. I wanted to leave it, because I know that sexuality happens, and there's a whole debate about sexuality and maturity and what not... such things can be a bit controversial, but if you still have any thoughts about it, let me know in the comments!
> 
> 3\. I'd like to think in a normal situation, if someone is advancing toward me and I'm not about it, I wouldn't let them come THAT close to me. But I'd like to believe that this is the difference between Jack and Gabriel. Jack is not as quick on the draw when it comes to realizing the desires of people around him (hence him being oblivious af about Gabriel), since he doesn't want to jump to conclusions. So he isn't as analytical or as tactical as Gabriel is. But someone's got to be the face of Overwatch ;)


	4. When in Roam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is distraught, and what better way to feel better than to bury yourself in someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

He was walking without destination, but he was moving as quickly as he could _away_ from Jack Morrison. It was as though a monster was behind him; he would take random turns, duck into doorways, never stopping. His mind only saw the sight of Jack's arm around Angela's waist, her hands cupping his face. They were so close, her body pressed against Jack's. Gabriel shook his head savagely, as if it would dislodge the sharp image in his mind. 

_They were probably just about to fuck all over that room._

_I can't breathe. I can't..._

Then he bolted down this corridor and that, only slowing when he reached the Blackwatch hallway. He moved swiftly past the doors of his mates, and careened straight into Jesse McCree, who had suddenly flung himself out of his own room. The impact sent the two of them slamming into Gabriel's (thankfully closed) door. Gabriel pushed against the door to get himself off Jesse, hands pressed against both sides of the door frame, and had opened his mouth to spew apologies and curses, when he stopped himself.

Jesse McCree had been crying. Most definitely he had been crying long before he was smashed into the door by Gabriel's large frame. His face was twisted into a grimace, eyes puffy, tears still flowing down his cheek. His sobs were soft hiccups, the kind of sobs that one makes when trying to hide a deep well of sadness within. He looked up at Gabriel, unmoving against the door, then looked at Gabriel's lips. The older man couldn't help himself; one hand still supporting his weight off of Jesse, he brought the other gently to the side of Jesse's face, gently wiping tears away with his thumb. Jesse inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and leaning into Gabriel's gentle touch. One of Jesse's hands reached up in response, thumb mirroring Gabriel's own. Reyes felt as though his cheeks were on fire at Jesse's touch, and he realized sadly that it had been many years since he had shared an intimate touch with anyone. 

"If someone _*hiccup*_ c'n make the Blackwatch Commander cry, _*hiccup*_ then my _*hiccup*_ problems ain't nothin'." 

Gabriel wrenched his face away from Jesse's touch, realizing for the first time that he had not, in fact, managed to keep tears at bay. He used the hand that had been touching Jesse to wipe his face on his sleeve, but Jesse caught Gabriel's face again, this time with both hands, stroking it with his thumbs.

"It ain't fair. It just ain't fair."

_Correct. It's not fucking fair, Jesse McCree._

Reyes was done with control. He leaned in slowly, allowing Jesse time to push him off. When Jesse made no move but to tilt his head up slightly, Reyes' brushed his lips against Jesse's, breath shuddering. Jesse responded in kind, gently kissing Reyes' bottom lip. Their kisses were short, hesitant. But each one grew in intensity, until finally Jesse was sucking on Gabriel's lower lip, grinding his body against the older man's. 

"My room," Jesse panted, "Get in my room. It's got tequila."

Reyes stooped and wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist. Jesse, reading his mind, jumped up, wrapping his legs around Reyes' waist, and continued to pepper his face with kisses and tears. He somehow managed to open the door with all his attention focused on the young McCree on his waist, and got them into Jesse's room. The place was a mess; books lay scattered here and there, and there was a huge pile of clothes off in one corner. For some reason, Jesse had configured his light to be a bright green. On looking up from Gabriel's face, Jesse moaned as if pained, and buried his face in Gabriel's neck. 

"Athena," Gabriel barked, "Override code M-Alpha-Upsilon-Two-Six. Change the damn color of this light, _but don't fucking make it yellow or blue, or so fucking help me God-_ "

The drastic shift from electric green to a dim red almost hurt his eyes. After taking a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the near darkness, he stepped over and on scattered papers, handkerchiefs and what seemed like feathers on his way to the bed, where he gently laid a gasping Jesse McCree. The younger one started struggling to unbutton his plaid shirt while simultaneously trying to kick his boots off his feet. Reyes turned away for a moment, facing the wall console by the door. 

"Lock the damn door, Athena. No one gets in here without my override code. Understood? And don't fucking tell anyone where I am either. No matter their fucking clearance. You hear me, Athena?"

The click of the door's lock was all the answer he got. Athena never responded if he swore at her, but when he was in such moods, he didn't care. Athena's response wasn't one that meant he was safe from Jack's gaze either. He knew fully well that if the _Strike Commander_ used his own override codes, he could find out anything that happened in the facility. Both he and Athena knew that, but Athena also knew better than to defy Gabriel right now. Jesse gave a frustrated roar from the bed, causing Gabriel to snap his head around. Jesse had managed to get off only one boot and undo the top three buttons of his shirt. He was now struggling with his belt buckle, back arched off the bed in effort. Gabriel smiled in spite of himself.

"Jesse, stop." 

Gabriel didn't know that his voice could be so gentle. He sat carefully on the edge of the bed as Jesse gave up with a frustrated grunt. 

"What did Jack do this time, Reyes?"

Gabriel didn't move. The mere mention of Jack's name brought the image of him and Angela entwined together, and he buried his face in his palms, shaking his head slowly. He felt the darkness swell and crash in his chest, and couldn't respond for fear of choking. He felt the bed shift behind him, and Jesse's hands gently traveled up Gabriel's broad back, working the tense muscles with his thumbs. 

"Come now, take your hood off, Reyes. Lemme do this fer ya. 'N jus' reach over 'n get the tequila in the nightstand."

Gabriel shrugged off his hoodie without a word, immediately missing the comforting feel of the cloth. He reached over to the small table beside Jesse's bed, and tentatively opened it. As expected, several unmarked bottles tumbled out onto the floor. 

"Most of 'em are alcohol in some form or fashion, jus' take yer pick. It don' matter anymore anyways."

_Absolutely right, Jesse McCree._

In the red light, all the bottles looked black, so Reyes just picked up the nearest one; it was a cylinder, almost like a thermos, and about twelve inches long. He uncovered it, sniffed it tentatively, and took a swig when Jesse didn't stop him. It burned, but tasted vaguely of menthol. They sat in silence like this, Reyes taking swigs of the liquid, and occasionally passing it behind him to Jesse, who would take sips of it in between gently massaging Gabriel's back with his thumb. 

After a while, Jesse muttered, "Take off yer shirt, Reyes. It'll feel better without the friction of the cloth."

Gabriel hadn't had dinner that night. While the rest of the team was enjoying the much anticipated Pizza Day that was happening down at the canteen, he had gone straight to bed to brood about Jack. His body metabolized everything extraordinarily quickly due to the experimentation of the Soldier Enhancement Program, so even though he had only had a few shots of the drink in fifteen minutes, he was starting to feel the room move around him. 

_I might as well fucking enjoy this. That asshole is off enjoying that girl anyway..._

Gabriel pushed himself off the bed, tottering forward only slightly. His anger was turning into a violent heat that thrummed through his body, making him feel tight. He turned around, head held high, eyes staring down at Jesse. Then he reached for the hem of his jersey, and slowly drew it over his head, flinging it onto Jesse's pile of clothes in one movement. 

_I need release too. I need someone too._

Without breaking eye contact, Gabriel moved one hand over his pectorals and abs while the other toyed with the waistband of his sweatpants. Jesse said nothing, but remained sitting on his haunches, looking at Gabriel's body, licking his lips nervously. Gabriel made one step toward the bed, knees pressed against the mattress. The longer Jesse's gaze skimmed over his body, the more Gabriel could feel his cock straining against his underwear. Finally, Jesse reached out, and trailed his hands along Gabriel's hairy chest, down toward the waist of his sweatpants. Here, Jesse broke eye contact, sitting up in order to better control the downward push of Gabriel's pants. The older man kicked the pants behind him, and picked up the alcohol bottle. As quickly as those shots had made him feel drunk, the feeling dissipated, leaving him stone cold sober. He took a deep swig of the drink, while looking down at Jesse's work. He was running his hands along the length of Gabriel's shaft through the cloth of the underwear with one hand, and gently running his fingernails against Gabriel's strong thigh muscles. Finally, he pulled Reyes' underwear down, letting his cock spring free. Jesse took it between his hands, and gently stroked it, causing a soft groan from Gabriel. 

As soon as he opened his mouth as if to take it into the hot, wet cavern, Gabriel called out, "Wait, take yours out too. But don't take your clothes off. I just want to see it freed and outside."

Jesse chuckled in spite of himself. He fell back on his haunches again, and drew his knees up. He kicked off the remaining boot easily ("I might as well") and unbuttoned his last three buttons ("Dunno what came over me there"), leaving his chest exposed. The boy's chest wasn't as hairy as Gabriel's but he most definitely wasn't chicken chested either. His own shoulders were broad and strong, and Gabriel could see a few scars crisscrossing here and there. Jesse easily removed his BAMF belt buckle this time, and flung it to safety onto his clothes pile. Then he undid his jeans, letting his own cock burst free. It was longer than Gabriel's, but Gabriel's was thicker with a slight right curve. 

Jesse's lips twisted into a teasing smile as he looked up at Gabriel again, "Ya gonna let me suck it now?"

_He's not who I want. He's not_ him _. But what does it matter now?_

Reyes' response was a slight hip thrust that made his cock bob. Jesse caught it with both hands. He gave it a few strokes, then lapped at the head with his tongue. Reyes groaned softly, then louder as Jesse slowly worked his lips around it, sucking it gently. Reyes closed his eyes and imagined Jack's lips framed tightly around his cock, imagined Jack's eyes looking up at him defiantly while he sucked Gabriel's swollen cock.

_Open your eyes, Gabriel you idiot. It's not him, but it feels fucking great._

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly, and took in the sight before him. He appreciated the sight of the young man's head bobbing along his length, the other's length swollen, stiff, and glistening. It took every modicum of control Reyes had not to just grip Jesse's face and fuck it mercilessly then and there. If he didn't control himself, he knew he would cum soon, but he wanted to make Jesse work, and wanted to make the feeling last. So he allowed the heat of his body to emanate outward, biting his lips and allowing his stiffness to be pleasured by Jesse's mouth, allowing himself to fall into a whirling cycle of inebriation and sobriety. His skin's sensitivity was heightened, and every time Jesse's fingers would travel to brush lightly along the skin of his toned thighs or ass, he would whimper softly. But he couldn't make it last forever; the sight of the young man hard at work on his cock, slurping, sucking and whimpering, made him pant uncontrollably. 

Without thinking, he set the bottle down on the nightstand, he held Jesse's head in place, and grunted, "How's your gag reflex, boy?"

Jesse resisted slightly, and released Gabriel's cock with a _pop_. He grinned up at Gabriel and winked, "If I had one, I don't remember what I did with it... _sir_."

Jesse never called _anyone_ 'sir', and that show of submissiveness, even if it was fake, did wonders for Gabriel's desire.

"Well, then. I want to see you touch yourself, cowboy. I want to see you cum ropes."

Jesse didn't need to be told twice. They both started thrusting at the same time, but Gabriel's thrusts continued at a slower, deeper pace. Jesse fucked his hand with wild abandon, moaning liberally. Each moan of his sent vibrations down Gabriel's length, making him throw his own head back and thrust faster until, without warning, Gabriel came with a low moan down Jesse's throat. Jesse took it all in stride, swallowing Gabriel's seed. Reyes released Jesse's head, arms hanging limply at his sides. Jesse's head started to move on his own, gently sucking on the pulsing organ until Gabriel could take no more, and pulled his cock from Jesse's mouth with a jerk of his hips. Jesse hadn't cum as yet, and Gabriel fell to his knees, gently dragging Jesse toward him by the hips. The cowboy didn't resist at all, allowing his torso to fall back onto his mattress. Gabriel immediately took Jesse's hardness into his mouth, savoring the salty taste of the young man's cock. One hand stroked Jesse's cock from the base to mid-shaft, while his lips and mouth sucked on the rest. The sounds of Jesse's panting and gasping spurred Gabriel on, and he hummed around the cowboy's cock, causing Jesse to whimper even more. Reyes used his other hand to caress the younger man's chest and abs, searching for sensitive spots, until finally he got a positive reaction from left Jesse's nipple. He pinched and tweaked it, relentless in his fast paced sucking, until, suddenly Jesse cried out, "Oh my God, Gen, I'm cumming."

Gabriel didn't move his face, but sent Jesse's cock as deep as it could go down his own throat. The feeling of the warm cum hitting the back of his throat and tongue thrilled him deeply, and he hummed in contentment. He gave a few more sucks on Jesse's cock for good measure, then detached himself from the spent man. He wiped his mouth with the back of a hand, and lifted himself to sit on the edge of Jesse's bed. 

_Oh fuck, what have I done?_

He looked down at Jesse, who hadn't moved. Jesse's eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply. Judging from the console on the wall, it was almost 3 am, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Jesse had fallen asleep. 

_I just fucked Jesse McCree's face, oh fuck._

"Jesse-"

"Buckmire would be right, for once."

"Sorry, what?"

"Pretty sure he's been tellin' people that you and I fuck all the time."

In spite of his slowly swelling panic, Gabriel chuckled. 

"Well then, for once, Buckmire would be right."

Gabriel's eyes started to grow heavy, as was usual after his orgasm, so he set about pulling up his underwear and searching for his pants in the dim red light. In the deafening silence, Gabriel's thoughts whirled around his head, practically audible and screaming. 

_What do people usually do afterwards? Am I supposed to sleep over? Fuck no. That involves trust. I trust my team though. But not to sleep next to them with my clothes off. I mean you_ were _just fucking Jesse DeadEye McCree's face, Gabriel, so why not just sleep here. What the fuck do you think is the worst that can happen now? Think he'll slit your throat while you sleep?_

Gabriel stopped and took a deep breath. He turned around to face Jesse, who had simply just tucked his cock back into his pants and fastened himself up again. He still lay on his back, legs splayed off the bed, seemingly asleep. 

_I just fucked a teenager's face...what the **fuck** is wrong with me?_

"Right, Jesse-"

"Thanks for makin' me feel better, Reyes." Jesse opened his eyes and pushed himself up to a seated position. He grabbed the alcohol from the nightstand and took a swig. "I'd been given up on by someone who I thought would follow me till the ends of the earth. But looks like he's gonna stick with his people after all. I just hate bein'..."

He trailed off. He took another drink, and set the bottle back on the stand, head hanging low. 

"Abandoned." Gabriel finished for him, sighing. "Yes, Jesse, I understand."

He took some steps toward the young cowboy, and caressed his young face. In spite of the boy's rough past, his face was unmarked, but he looked older than he was. Jesse leaned into the touches hungrily. Reyes felt a fierce desire to protect this boy with everything he had.

"Don't worry, Jesse. I have you."

He continued to caress Jesse's face, and went on. "I know that people would usually spend the night, in situations like this. But-" he held up a finger, cutting off Jesse's interjection, "-Let me finish. We both got hurt tonight by people we... _cared_ about. I don't know that I can spend the night in your room. I don't know how it would look if I have you spend nights in _my_ room but...If you need solace, in any way, come to me. I'll leave it up to you to seek me out. I don't want to feel like I'm using you, even though I know we'd be using each other. I'm not saying we're _in_ something, but I'm saying we're two lonely people who need support. What do you think?"

_I think I just offered my body to Jesse fucking McCree._

Jesse looked away, thinking. Gabriel's eyes could no longer keep themselves open, and he closed them, hanging his head back. He listened to the sound of Jesse's breathing, and deeply inhaled the smell of sex that now saturated the room. 

_He says no, then its gonna be the last time I touch someone for a while. Rejection is the goddamned worst._

"Okay." Jesse answered softly. "Okay then." He said louder, standing up. "I got hurt by someone tonight. We both did. I didn' think he'd let me down, but he did. Him leavin' me in the lurch like that, I didn' expect it. Whatever the fuck _that guy_ did to you, you sure as hell didn' deserve it, Reyes. You don' deserve the hurt. You been through too much. So you let me know when you need someone to take it out on. And no-" he held up his hand to cut Gabriel off, "-I know you don't mean to be hittin' on me and abusin' me or nothin'. I think I know you enough to know you wont do that. But I know what sex can do." He looked up into Gabriel's eyes. "It can be an expression 'o hurt, and want, and anger, but it can turn those bad things into somethin' good for two people. So yeah, I got ya, Reyes." He gave a lopsided smile. "Let's do this."

Gabriel smiled and tentatively planted a soft kiss on Jesse's forehead. 

"I'll see you in the morning, Jesse McCree." He picked up his crumpled hoodie, threw it over one shoulder, and made his way to the door. He had decided to forgo searching for his T-shirt in Jesse's large clothes pile; it was old and not worth the effort. "Athena. Override code M-Alpha-Upsilon-Two-Six. Open the door. Please." Stepping out into the harsh light of the halogen bulbs, Gabriel was blinded. Shielding his face with the back of one hand, he called behind him, "And let Jesse McCree be allowed to change the color of his lights again. Not sure how he did it the first time, but let him do it if he wants."

The door closed behind him, cutting off Jesse's guffaw. Gabriel turned left, and walked the few steps toward his room. As his eyes became more accustomed to the bright lights, he dropped his hand, only to find himself face to face with Jack Morrison, leaning against his door frame, arms crossed. They stared at each other, Jack's jaw slightly dropped in shock, Reyes' face flushed with embarrassment at his half naked form. 

"Late night meeting with the troops, Reyes?" Jack asked dryly, an eyebrow arched.

Gabriel's mind became an instant whirlwind of anger. 

_**How dare he!? How DARE he!?** _

He simply walked over to his door, ignoring Jack. Keeping his face directly forward, he punched his pass-code into the console by the door. His hands were incredibly steady. 

"It's not what it looked like. When you came earlier, that is." Jack continued, pushing himself off the door frame to stand beside Reyes. "I looked everywhere to tell you. It really wasn't what it looked like."

"Hmm," Gabriel hummed with a forced cheerfulness, walking through his doorway. Suddenly, Gabriel turned around, and put a hand on Jack's chest, stopping Jack's movement into Gabriel's room. "Well, _that_ ," he said, motioning toward Jesse's closed door, "is _exactly_ what it looked like. So if you'll excuse me, I'm incredibly tired, and would like to sleep now."

He took a step backward and, as much as it made his heart hammer even faster against his rib cage, stared straight into Jack's piercing eyes. "Athena, Override code M-Alpha-Upsilon-Two-Six. Don't let _anyone_ into my room unless it's dire. I'm going to finally get some sleep."

The door closed swiftly, shutting Jack out of Reyes' room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I was never one for McReaper (will always main McHanzo), but we evolve, don't we? :)
> 
> 2\. Also, I know that Jack's arm wasn't in fact around Angela's waist, but its what Gabriel saw :)
> 
> 3\. Jack would have made his way straight to the Blackwatch rooms, but Reyes wasn't there at the time, since he was busy going here and there. By the time Gabriel finally did get to his room, Jack was searching other areas of the Watchpoint. 
> 
>  4. According to canon and math, Jesse is the same age as Angela making him also 17. Again, you'll let me know what you think in the comments about that age difference.  
>   
> 5\. It's 2 am. I really hope what I wrote made sense, and was any good. Please let me know of anything wrong in the comments! <3


End file.
